This invention relates to an adjustable exercise apparatus which has an upright structure that allows the user to perform pedaling exercise routines while in a standing position. This feature allows for a more overall lower body workout than provided by more conventional lower body exercise devices such as cycles, treadmills, stair-steppers, and skiing or gliding machines.
As may be seen, there already exist many variations of lower body exercise devices. While these offer relatively good exercise, they all appear to be one dimensional. Most types of cycling products utilize a seat means, and those which do allow for pedaling in a standing position are not very easy to operate due to difficulties with the use keeping good balance. Current stair-stepper exercise devices and gliding or skiing devices allow for very little rotary motion in the hip and stomach area. The stair-steppers allow for only upward and downward motion in the user, while gliding or skiing devices allow only for backward and forward motion in the user. Treadmills do provide for rotary motion in the hips and stomach, but forces act against the user only as the user steps on the treadmill base. This new exercise device provides a force against the user during upward, downward, backward, and forward leg motion, and therefore also much more rotary motion in the hip and stomach area. Given the fact that there are a vast number of exercise devices, in particular pedaling type devices, it has come as a surprise that no one has effectively designed a cycling device which may be easily operated from a standing position. The standing position provides a greater overall lower body workout than other pedaling type products.
It is the object of this invention to provide a pedaling device which is comfortable and easy to operate while in a standing position. One version allows for manual operation of the device, with rotary motion in the foot engaging assembly of the device being induced by the user. A second version of the device allows for automatic operation of the device, whereby the rotary motion is induced by a motor. Both of these features allow a more complete lower body workout than afforded by more conventional lower body exercise products.
It is the further object of this invention to provide a rotating exercise device which is adjustable for different user heights and/or arm lengths, stance widths, and overall leg motion. It is also an object of this invention to provide a device which is collapseable into a more compact configuration, and may have the necessary wheel attachments for easy relocation and/or storage.
In addition, the invention may contain an upper body workout means operating in conjunction with the lower body exercise feature. This would greatly increase the capabilities of the device.
Briefly stated, the apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises basically a frame structure means and a foot engagement means. In one version of the device, a resistance means operates in conjunction with the foot engagement means, whereby rotary motion in the foot engagement means in manually induced by the user. The resistance means may be adjustable to vary the the resistance to motion of the foot engagement means. A second version contains a motor means instead of a resistance means, whereby rotary motion in the foot engagement means is automatically induced by the motor. Both of these versions may have an upper body workout feature which operates in conjunction with the foot engagement means.
The frame structure means comprises a frame base upon which the foot engagement means mounts. Also part of the base may be an upwardly extending handle member onto which the user holds while operating the foot engagement means. It assist the user in maintaining better balance. As stated, a foot engagement means is also part of the device. The design of the foot engagement means is such that the foot engaging members, upon which the user places their feet, always remain in a substantially horizontal position as the members move along their path of rotation. This feature is not found in other pedaling devices. The ability of the foot engaging members to maintain a substantially horizontal position is due to a rotational translating means, which will be described later.
As mentioned previously, a resistance means may also operate in conjunction with the foot engagement means so that a resistance to motion may be applied to the foot engaging members. This would be utilized during manual operation of the apparatus by the user, with the amount of resistance being adjustable. Instead of a resistance means, a motor means may be used for automatic device operation, with motion in the foot engaging members being induced by a motor, not the user.
The apparatus may be configurable for different operating capabilities, with the frame being adjusatble for different user heights and arm lengths. Also, the foot engaging means may be adjustable so that different paths of rotation in the foot engaging members may be utilized, and the user may also vary their width of stance.
The apparatus may also be collapseable into a more compact configuration by repositioning the handle member to reduce overall device height. Also included on the device frame may be a wheel assembly on at least one end, so that the opposite end may be lifted and the entire device relocated to a new area. If a wheel assembly is located at both ends, the device may be rolled to a new area without being lifted at one end.
An upper body workout means may also be part of the apparatus, which operates in conjunction with the foot engagement means. The upper body workout means may comprise two hand engaging members, which move in opposite forward and backward directions as the foot engaging members move along their path of rotation. Each hand engaging members may be rigidly mounted to a corresponding foot engaging members, or each may be operatively connected to the members in some manner.
Also, a typical exercise computer may also be aprt of the apparatus. It is not shown in the accompanying figures, but may connect in some manner to the foot engagement means and keep track of exercise related data such as speed, distance, time, calories, etc.
Other objects, features, and advantages for this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims, references being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts of several views.